No Day But Today
by theARTalchemistify
Summary: Blaine, Rachel, and Kurt are orphans. But Blaine's a few weeks away from turning eighteen and all he wants to do is get him and his sister out. That is, until a boy named Kurt Hummel comes into the picture.  Orphan!AU & Anderberry Siblings!AU


No Day But Today

Seasons came and went, as did months, and years. But, the one thing they wouldn't let you forget was your eighteenth birthday. "Blaine, you're a month from being eighteen." or "Blaine, you only have three weeks left here."

Not that he cared, he'd be happy to get him and his sister out, she still had two years here. Here. Where they'd lived for years. Since their parents died. They went to New York and never came back. Something about towers collapsing. Now that they were older they understood, but they hadn't at the time. Not when they were taken from class and told that their parents had died, and that they couldn't go home.

Instead they were ushered here, and it had become their home. They'd seen kids come and go, but for some reason they stayed. Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall, rinse and repeat.

He never really paid attention to any of the kids, he didn't want to get attached. He had his sister, that was all he needed.

That was, until he was called to the little main office, ushered inside by the secretary. And there stood a boy, he had to be at least seventeen. Way too old to just be here. He had to have some family? Right? No one adopted teenagers, Blaine knew that first hand, this boy wasn't stuck here. Right?

"Blaine. This is Kurt. He's going to room with you and your sister. Is that alright with you?"

"U- um, yes. Yeah. That's perfectly alright." Blaine managed to get out, the pale boy turning to look at him. He looked so sad, his (what Blaine could assume) blue eyes— no, green. Whatever. His eyes were so lifeless, and he looked like he could have just been crying.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, pointing to the boys suitcase. "I can carry that for you." the other teen didn't say anything, but Blaine took it anyway, leading the boy towards their room.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't talk much, not even when Rachel or Blaine invited him into their conversation. He just sat on his bed, listening to them. Studying them with a blank, unfocused look in his eyes.<p>

It wasn't until one night, about a week later that Blaine woke up in the middle of the night for no reason at all. Something on the other side of the room caught his attention. Kurt. He was sitting up in bed, and shaking. So badly that Blaine could see it from his side of the room.

He slowly, so slowly it feels like he's not even moving, gets out of bed. Careful not to wake Rachel who is sleeping in her bed that they pushed together to make a slightly larger bed. Blaine's honey-hazel eyes don't leave Kurt's shaking figure, and when his sock covered feet finally reach the floor, his eyes flicker to his sister, making sure the squeaking springs of the mattress don't wake her up.

It feels like hours before he finally made it to Kurt's bed, and the other teen hadn't even heard him, not until Blaine had taken a seat next to him on the bed.

"Kurt?" he asked, his voice quiet, but it's enough for the other boy to look up at him. Shaking like mad and breathing heavily. Like he couldn't breathe. Blaine watched Kurt's lips move, like he wanted to say something but it kept getting caught in his throat.

"Kurt?" he asked again, eyes going soft with concern and it was the most genuine thing Kurt had seen in his life. So much so that he didn't mind Blaine wrapping his arms around his thin, shaking frame. He'd listened to this boy talk and watched him take care of his younger sister for a week. He knew Blaine wasn't like the boys at his old school. He actually cared. About everyone.

Blaine didn't mind that the other boy was crying into his shoulder, now. Actually, he was glad the boy was showing some sort of emotion. It did break his heart, yes, but that wasn't the point.

"Shhh. It's okay." That he didn't know, but he wanted to try and help as much as he could. "Kurt. Please, calm down. You'll make yourself sick." he warned, his hand moving up to pet Kurt's hair, and the other pulling him closer. Hoping that it wasn't too much. He hoped that the other teen just needed someone to hold him.

It seemed to work. He stopped shaking after— well, Blaine had lost track of time. "Are— are you okay?" he asked when Kurt, almost reluctantly, pulled away to wipe at his face. "I— I.." his voice seemed like it hurt. Like he was forcing it out of his throat. But, somehow, it still had a melodic quality to it. "No. If I was… was being honest. No."

Blaine blinked, shocked. It was the first thing Kurt had ever said. Since he got there, that was. "Is there anyway I can… help?" Blaine asked, reaching out to put a, hopefully, soothing hand on his shoulder. The other teen shook his head, but Blaine knew that he could do something.

"I— I know this is weird. And… you don't really know me.. but… I—" Kurt shook his head again, scooting back until his back was pressed against the head board, his knees pulled up to his chest. "Never mind." he muttered, looking over at Rachel then down at his feet.

"W- what is it?" Blaine asked, and he didn't know when it happened, but he was absolutely captivated by this boy. He just— he needed to help him. In whatever way he could.

"I— you don't have to. But— could you… I- I don't know. It's… I— stay… here?" he asked. The faintest blush showing on his cheekbones, and Blaine couldn't help but smile. It was adorable, in his own opinion.

"Sure." Blaine didn't even think twice about it, before moving to sit next to Kurt, who was crawling back into bed. Hazel eyes met Blue— no. Green. No. Still not right. Gray? Not even close.

"Would it be weird if I—" Kurt offered the smallest shake of his head, which shut Blaine up immediately, and he moved to lay down next to the younger teen, snaking an arm around his waist. He hoped it wasn't weird. He didn't want it to be. He just wanted Kurt to feel better.

"Is this— okay?" he asked, and when Kurt's body relaxed and snuggled back against his, he took it as a yes. He didn't want to push his limits, but he relaxed when he felt Kurt's breathing even out, and he was asleep. He smiled, letting his nose press against Kurt's hair.

* * *

><p>In the weeks that followed, that became tradition. Blaine and Kurt sleeping, actually sleeping, in the same bed. It was warmer, and Rachel was glad to see her brother get close to someone that wasn't her. She even took it upon herself to pull Kurt aside one day when they were walking to the dinning room.<p>

"So, what do you think about Blaine?" she asked, rocking back and forth on her heels. She watched his eyes, she wasn't sure what color they were, but they were really pretty.

"I— I. He's nice— cute." he started, obviously flustered. "And— and I um… this is so weird. He's your brother. Why are you asking?"

"Because— Kurt. He hasn't talked to anyone besides _me_ since we got here." she explained, "You are the first person he's gotten close too and that's saying something." She watched as realization came across his features.

"Go talk to him. I don't want you boys— it's cute. I don't want you to miss out on this opportunity. You're both so cute together, and he really likes you."

* * *

><p>Kurt took Rachel's words to heart, and that night when Blaine crawled up next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his nose into the all to familiar spot behind his ears, Kurt spoke up. "Blaine… what are we?"<p>

He heard, and felt, Blaine's sharp intake of breath. Blaine hadn't actually thought about it. He didn't think much about relationships because, well, he'd never actually been in one himself. "I— do you… want to be something?" he asked and he was surprised when Kurt turned in his arms to face him with a larger smile than he'd ever seen on those pale lips. "I would like that. Very much." he said, simply. There wasn't anything else he needed to know. They both wanted this, there wasn't anything else that needed to be said.

The onyx haired boy returned the smile, not sure what else to say, and instead he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kurt's in the first real kiss he'd given to anyone. Including a boy. He'd never actually gotten to come out to his parents, they'd died before he'd gotten too.

They'd both pulled away reluctantly, looking into each other's eyes. Hazel meeting— what color were they? "So— we're—?" the owner of these mysterious eyes asked, out of breath and flustered.

"Boyfriends?" Blaine finished, smiling at the word, "I think so. If that's what you want." The younger teen nodded, and for the first time he turned to face Blaine in their embrace, his forehead tucked right under his chin and Blaine draped the blankets, Kurt and his own, over both of them.

* * *

><p>It took another week for them to adjust to the new title, but less than that to show their affection in public.<p>

They'd walk to dinner hand in hand, Blaine pulling out Kurt's chair as well as Rachel's. Walking to the park, with permission, together. Blaine had even bought Kurt a pair of gloves and a scarf from the money he'd gotten for Christmas last year. He had been saving up, but Rachel brought up that Kurt liked fashion and scarves especially.

The trio had become inseparable, where ever Rachel was, Kurt and Blaine weren't far behind. And vice-versa.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, it was a week to Blaine's birthday, then a few days, and he became sadder. This time Kurt was the one wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and holding him close. Comforting him. "Blaine?" Kurt asked one night, ducking his head down to meet Blaine's gaze. "You're worried about leaving. Aren't you?" he asked.<p>

It was obvious, because Blaine would never talk about it. "You know you can still come by. You can call— and I can write. I have another year until I'm eighteen, but, it's not the end of the world."

Blaine was silent for the longest time, his eyes closing as he thought about something. "Kurt… would you… come with me? Me and Rachel? We could— we could go to New York. Like you wanted. I'll get a job. I'll get two— I have my guitar. I can play on the street in my spare time. I'll do anything— just— come with us. Please?" he asked, eyes opening and meeting the bright eyes of his boyfriends. Blue. Green Gray. Concerned. Caring. Loving. Everything.

"I'll come with you." Kurt finally said, a smile forming on his lips. He leaned forward to capture Blaine's lips with his own. "I'll come with you both. To New York."


End file.
